


Sinning with the Devil

by BlueVeins



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVeins/pseuds/BlueVeins
Summary: Mr Needful and Summer hit it off.





	Sinning with the Devil

"Please; call me the devil." Mr Needful narrowed his eyes, fingers interlaced he stared at summer. Summer stared inquisitively back, not alarmed, but unsure of herself. Gently, she reached up, and tentatively caressed one side of his face, feeling his sharp cheekbones, and running her hand down to brush against a finely waxed moustache. She wasn't quite sure why she reached out to touch him- impulsiveness was not usually a trait she portrayed, but looking at the porcelain smooth skin, seeing the etched smile and experiencing the seductive tones she wasn't even sure Mr Needful could produce, Summer found herself entirely captivated by his allure. Trailing her eyes back to his, she took note of the lust held there, the unbridled want he held for her. If eyes were windows to the soul, then Mr Needful didn;t have one. His eyes were the colour of obsidian, of the space between stars. His soul was a void, and Summer could feel herself being pulled in. Mr Needful suddenly moved in closer, cutting off Summer's thought's at the root, turning her brain to mush. Their lips were less that a hair away, close enough that she could feel his warm breath ghosting on her skin. He was waiting for her to give him a silent consent to carry on. Summer drew her other hand up, letting the broom fall to the floor with a wooden thump. She drew her hand behind his neck, ushering his face closer to hers.  
The kiss was soft, gentle. It held unspoken questions, a certain tenderness. Summer deepened the kiss, falling into it. Mr Needful straightened up, pulling his hands from each other to rest them on Summer's hips. Summer pulled her hands down his front, under his blazer, and gently stroked the sides of his body. Mr Needful broke the kiss, breathing heavily.  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Summer." His voice was strained, still breathing hard as he stared at Summer. Through half-lidded eyes, she stared back.  
"Dangerous?." She almost purred the words, before locking lips with him again.  
Mr Needful moaned into her mouth when her hands dipped lower, fingering the waistband of his trousers. His hands too dipped lower, and Mr Needful bent slightly to cup Summer's gratuitous ass, squeezing tightly. Summer gasped, and Mr Needful responded by giving it another squeeze. Suddenly, without breaking the kiss, Mr Needful lifted Summer up, still kissing her as he placed her on the shop's cluttered counter. Summer felt his tongue break the seal of their lips, the warm slippery muscle giving her a welcoming flick. She used her legs to bring him closer, hooking them behind his thighs and seating him firmly between her legs. His hands were smooth, collected, and teasingly traced the hem of Summer's shirt, slightly flicking under, only to retract away. In a reply, Summer edged her hands past his waistband and palmed the sizeable bulge in his pants. Inching forwards, she rested her ass on the edge of the counter, pulling him closer with her hands, feeling the telltale lump against her most sensitive area. Mr Needul growled into her mouth, and roughly grabbed the hem of Summer's shirt and ripped it straight upwards, exposing her. Summer leant back on her hands, watching as he discarded the pink tee onto the counter next to her. He gazed at her body for a moment, running his eyes over her flat navel and trailing them up towards her breasts. Mr Needful turned his mouth to her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin there. Summer let out a low rumble of appreciation from the back of her throat, which quickly turned into a gasp as Mr Needful reached up to grasp her breast. Summer reflexively reached out, clutching the front of Mr Needful's waistcoat, bunching it in her fist. Moving his free hand to her back, he skillfully undid her bra in one brisk movement. It slipped off effortlessly, and it was added to the growing pile of Summer's discarded clothes. Mr Needful lead a line of kisses down Summer's form, forming a trail down her chest. Summer moaned when he got to her nipple, and Mr Needful pulled the small bud taut into his mouth, giving it a small suck before letting it fall with a distinct plop. As he was about to start on the other, he felt himself being quickly bought up by Summer's frantic hands. Resuming the kiss, Summer's hands worked feverishly to remove his clothes. First, she slid off his blazer, letting it pool to the floor with a muted thump. Then, she worked the buttons of his green waistcoat, before letting it fall next to the discarded blazer. She didn't stop kissing for even a moment, keeping his mouth occupied as she used her hands to locate the buttons of his shirt, eagerly unbuttoning them before tugging the whole thing down his shoulders. She leant back to take a look before Mr Needful once again resumed his delicious assault on her body. Working the kisses down, Mr Needful placed two hands either side of her hips and grasped the material of her leggings. Slowly, enticingly slowly, he began to slide her leggings down, making eye contact the whole time. Summer bit her lip as she stared down at him, watching as her leggings, along with her shoes, were left on the floor. Mr Needful stood up again, face a mask of lust, he hooked one finger under her panties, slowly pulling them.  
"Wait." Summer's words were quiet, clipped. Mr Needful almost thought he'd done something wrong until she lightly placed a hand on his bare chest and pushed him to stand back a couple of steps. Slumping off the counter, Summer's feet back on solid ground, she dropped to her knees, eye level with Mr.Needful's crotch. Reaching up, Summer leisurely undid his belt buckle, letting his trousers spill into a puddle on the floor. Summer eyed his pants, or more specifically, what was in his pants. Resting back on her haunches, she caught the edges of his boxers with her fingertips. Looking up, she saw that Mr Needful was watching her tentatively, waiting for her, his mouth a hard set line and his eyes pleading. Summer returned her gaze to the task at hand, and-

Why are you reading Rick and Morty fanfiction? Re-evaluate your life choices, you're not in a good place right now.


End file.
